Accidental Nakednes
by Princess Destiny
Summary: What if Usagi was getting dressed when a Youma attacked and she transformed without dressingand then she forgot and detransformed in an alley? And what if the Senshi could only transform once a day! UxM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Accidental Nakedness  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #****1, 287, 315, 319 and 323 Combined: Response Fanfic. What if Usagi was getting dressed when a Youma attacked and she transformed without dressing-and then she _forgot_ and de-transformed in an alley? And what if the Senshi could only transform _once_ a day?! ****  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1/5  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This is a Fanfic I completed back in 2004. It's quite funny. I thought I'd start posting this as a fill-in while I write **'A Kiss In The Dark'** Chapters. :) I hope that you like it!

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**ACCIDENTAL NAKEDNESS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

"-and then you'll do your homework." Luna finished severely, staring at her charge from disapproving red eyes. Usagi had been slacking off on School so much lately and going to the Arcade to play games, or shop with the other Senshi.

"But Luna!" Usagi said, wiggling out of her underpants. The blonde reached for her shirt, blue eyes exasperated and voice almost a whine. Why did Luna have to be so _hard_ on her? Why did being a Senshi mean the rest of her life was over? Why was School being rammed down her throat constantly by every person and their dog?!

Even that creep, Mamoru was being more cutting about her tests...but okay, so twelve percent was even more worse than usual and she already felt very bad about that.

The girl threw her shirt to the side and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"And tidy up your room!" The cat yowled, staring at the mess on the floor. Usagi lived in a pig-sty sometimes and it was just bewildering to the cat why she had been stuck with such a Senshi. Why couldn't she have found Mercury first? She really had no idea why she had found Sailor Moon, why she had the locket and knew exactly what to do when the Dark Kingdom attached the _Osap_...and why she had given Queen Serenity's Moon Wand to such a klutz. She was sure there was _some_ reason, but it was more compulsion than anything else. She had felt compelled to do all this-and at time like now, she wondered if being kept in stasis for a thousand years might have left her with, not only an incomplete memory, but perhaps brain damage.

Luna sighed and covered her eyes with one paw as Usagi moved naked about the room in agitation, trying to find her favorite pink dress.

"Oh, where _is_ it!" Usagi wailed, wringing her hands. She turned to her cat, eyes appealing. "Have you seen it, Luna?"

"Get some other dress before you catch a cold!" The cat retorted, laying down on the bed. Sitting up and yelling was giving her a real headache, especially when the blonde's nightmares were keeping her awake. Usagi woke up during the night, screaming someone's name, but when morning came, neither could recall just _what_ name she had screamed. And the girl never remembered much of her dream either. Something about fire and people dying. More bewilderingly, the Senshi of the Moon seemed to think that this had something to do with her past life. But why she said that, they could never figure out.

"I'm _cold_ already!" Usagi moaned, covering her chest with her hands and shivering. She looked around the clothes on the floor and then her opened wardrobe, but could not spot the pink material of her dress.

"Of course you're cold, it's winter," Luna said, calming. She smiled slightly as Usagi crouched on the floor, flinging clothes around left and right. She just looked so funny like that, all naked and distraught. The cat snickered as the blonde began to move around on hands and knees, eyes getting more and more irritated.

"That's it! I'll wear the white skirt and blue shirt!" The blonde yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. But before she could move, a familiar beeping filled the room and the cat and the girl both looked hurriedly to the dressing table, where Usagi's pink communicator was flashing. "I've got it!" she said, scrambling up from the floor and rushing to the dresser. She picked it up and pressed the glowing symbol for Mars. "Usagi here!" she said cheerfully. A Youma wasn't something they couldn't handle, after all!

Rei's face came onto the screen, looking urgent. "Youma in a bookstore, draining people!" The raven-haired girls said. She turned her face away for a moment and when she looked back, her eyes widened in surprise. "Usagi-are you _naked_?" she gasped.

Usagi flushed bright red as she remembered her state. She hastily, drew the communicator closer to her face so that her friend wasn't getting an eyeful. "Umm-I was changing." The blonde muttered, giggling nervously.

"You really threw me off! I thought you were shopping today," The Miko-in-training muttered, flushing also. "Anyway, get your butt over here!" she snapped out, disappearing from the screen.

Usagi hastily shoved the communicator into her sub-space pocket and whirled, expression harassed. What the hell was she going to wear?! "I don't know what to wear!" she shouted, jumping from foot to foot in agitation.

"Just throw something on!" Luna told her, frowning. This was not the time to be looking like a fashion plate! There was a Youma loose.

"Arrggggh!" Usagi shrieked, then she dashed back to the dresser and grabbed her Moon Broach. "No time!" she told the cat, holding the golden broach over her head. "Moon Prism Power!"

Luna had no time to protest as the girl transformed into Sailor Moon, then grabbed her and leapt towards the open window. "Usagi! Your clothes!" The cat yowled, closing her eyes as they plummeted out the window.

The blonde landed hard and winced, stumbling. She dropped Luna and they both bolted from the property and down the street. Hopefully they'd make it in time and Luna would remember to tell her charge not to de-transform before getting home!

* * *

"Eeew, eeew! Very gross," Sailor Moon said, wiping the slime from her neck, cringing as her white gloved were coated. The Youma had managed to slime each of the Senshi before Sailor Moon had dusted it with her tiara.

Surprisingly, the Youma was not a Rainbow carrier and it had confused Luna greatly. Was the Dark Kingdom now collecting energy at the same time as searching for the Rainbow Crystals? "I don't like it." The cat said to Mercury, red eyes narrowed.

"Me either," Mercury sighed, trying to brush the gunk from her blue hair. It wouldn't come out and she sighed. "Well, at least the fuku's clean themselves when we de-transform." she said helpfully.

"Think our hair will be clean too?" Mars asked in disgust, folding her arms and refusing to soil her gloved with the slime coating the front of her bodice.

"It's _yuck_." Sailor Jupiter moaned, bringing her ponytail to the side. Her green eyes widened as she saw the green slime in her hair and she sighed mournfully. "Okay, if that doesn't come out with our transformation, I'm in for a couple of hours of shampooing"

"Me too," Mars and Moon chorused. Mercury smiled, pleased that her hair was do short and easy to clean.

Sailor Moon suddenly looked around. "Hey, did Tuxedo Kamen go already?" she said in disappointment. The store was empty, but for a huge mess and a cowering employee, who had locked herself in the ladies toilets when the Senshi arrived.

"As usual!" Mars said, frowning. "I wish that guy would stick around for once and tell us his intentions."

"We _know_ his intentions!" Mercury said darkly. "He wants the Rainbow Crystals for his own purpose."

"I'm sure he's not a bad guy," Sailor Moon said tentatively. She felt it in her heart that Tuxedo Kamen was not the enemy. But proving that was next to impossible. The guy was a ghost! The blonde looked up at the sun and groaned. Only a few hours to shop before the sun went down. "I have to go shopping!" she said, eagerly looking at the other three.

"Why not?" Mercury said with a slight smile. "I need to just finish off some homework first though." she added.

"Admirable!" Luna said proudly, throwing a pointed look at Sailor Moon.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon groaned. "Lay off me, will you?"

"I know how you feel, girl!" Jupiter said, nodding. "Umm-I'll come too, but I left some cookies baking, so I have to go home first." her green eyes abruptly widened and her mouth fell open in horror. "My cookies!" she wailed, turning and sprinting towards the door.

"I need to do some more chores, but I'm almost done," Sailor Mars said, grinning after the rapidly-disappearing form of the Senshi of Jupiter. The brunette bolted out the door and was gone. "So, meet at the Mall in an hour?" Sailor Moon said happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Just what she needed; some shopping to take her mind off her troubles. It was back to School the next day.

"Mercury, I'd like to talk to you about something." Luna said, casting her charge a surreptitious look.

Mercury caught the look, even if Mars and Moon didn't. "Sure, Luna," she nodded and carefully stepped over some books, as she made her way to the front of the store. She frowned around angrily at the mess and then she and the cat exited the door.

"Okay," Mars said, grinning at the blonde. "So, I'll see you in an hour?" she asked.

The two exited the broken door and stood on the street, ignoring the looks they were drawing from the crowd outside. The people had obviously stayed around to see that the Youma was killed, but were unwilling to leave until they saw the Senshi go.

"An hour!" Sailor Moon said, turning at running down the sidewalk quickly. People tried to follow her and she took to the rooftops to loose them. "I swear, Zoisite is _really_ annoying me!" she groused, leaping from one roof to another. A few blocks from her home and at the edge of the shopping district, the Senshi jumped down into an alley and de-transformed.

_That's_ when she remembered her naked state.

She also abruptly recalled that the Moon Broach and the Heshin Wands could only handle one transformation a day. Usagi looked down at her bare breasts in horror, then she did what any girl would have done in the same situation-

She screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Mamoru was coming out of the dry-cleaners, getting his favorite green jacket cleaned, when he heard a piecing scream. He swiftly looked around, but he could see no one in danger. Everyone else around either was ignoring the scream-which infuriated Mamoru no end. They obviously thought it was a Youma attacking and wanted nothing to do with it-or they had not heard it. But Mamoru had heard it clearly.

After hurrying down the sidewalk for a few meters, his eyes alert, he spotted an alley between two shops a few more meters down. "There!" he said, breaking into a run.

Some people watched curiously as the handsome upper-classman rushed into the dark alley, fists clenched, but they went on their way. Screaming in Juuban wasn't an uncommon occurrence those days, since they were constantly attacked by monsters. And most people didn't want to get involved. It didn't even occur to them that something else had caused the horrendous shriek.

Namely, a very naked and freaked-out young girl.

The dark haired man entered the alley, blue eyes blazing and fists at the ready. At first, the darkness, where the sun could not reach, made it impossible to see what was going on, but then his pupils grew larger as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and what he was made him stop dead, completely poleaxed.

His worst enemy, Tsukino Usagi, was standing next to a pile of garbage, naked as the day she was born.

Usagi looked up from her scream when she heard someone rush into the alley and she was too taken by surprise to even cover herself, as her nemesis Chiba Mamoru stood there, gaping at her in stunned belief. He gaped at her and she gaped back-then she opened her mouth and screamed her lungs out for the second time in as many minutes.

"Us-_Usagi_?!" Mamoru managed, eyes going over her young body, shock keeping him frozen to the ground a few meters from her. She was very naked, very scared and embarrassed and...where the bloody hell were her _clothes_?!

"Don't _look_! _Don't look_!" The blonde shrieked at him, belatedly covering her breasts with her hands and crouching down behind a pile of garbage. Oh god, she could just _die_! Her worst enemy had just seen her _naked_! She was so hideously embarrassed she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Usagi?!" Mamoru said again, mouth working silently as he stared at her face, then her naked shoulders above the garbage pile. She was naked. Very naked. His mouth snapped shut. He also could not get the image of her perfect body from his mind. Beautiful breasts, long legs and a flat stomach...

"_Why_ are you naked, Usagi?!" he demanded, taking a step forward. He could worry about his lack of disinterest over his nemesis' body at a later time, Usagi looked like she'd been attacked. "Who did this to you?" he growled, face darkening in rage. Someone had attacked the little Odango Atama and robbed her...my god, what if she'd been...he paled, eyes going to her face searchingly.

"I don't want to talk about it!" The blonde yelled, knowing her face was as red as a tomato. Of all the people to come running to her horrified scream, why it have to me _Mamoru_?! And why the heck couldn't she have held her tongue instead of drawing attention to her nakedness? She moaned, rubbing her hands along her shoulders for comfort.

"Usagi," Mamoru said in a hushed tone, body stiff. "You weren't...weren't..." he stumbled over the word, but it had to be said. "Attacked?" he amended the word. She was, after all, only a fourteen year old girl who might be traumatized. His thoughts took an about-face as the girl gaped at him, then rapidly shook her head, face flushing even brighter.

"No! No one attacked me-oh god, _why_ did it have to be _you_?!" she wailed, hands going to her cheeks. She accidentally flashed Mamoru, who's mouth fell open. "Don't look, pervert!" she snapped at him, hands flying down to cover herself again. She hunkered even further down in the trash, glaring at him balefully.

"Okay, so much for that theory." Mamoru said, charitable thoughts flying out the window. She'd obviously not been...touched by anyone, but the fact remained that she had no clothes on. "How the _hell_ did you end up in an alley naked?" he shouted at her in disbelief.

"I _said_ I don't want to talk about it!" she shouted back, anger filling her. "Go away!" she ordered him, eyes skittering around the alley wildly for an escape.

"Don't be stupid, Odango Atama!" Mamoru said scornfully, crossing his arms. He was beginning to calm and think more rationally. He looked upwards, as if expecting to see her School uniform hanging from something above. If she'd been on the room and fallen, her clothes catching on something and ripping off. His blue eyes widened as his heart began to speed up and the memory of her naked body filled his mind. What the _hell_ was he thinking about her that way for and at a time like _this_? "I'm not leaving" he said adamantly, refusing to budge.

Usagi's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. He was such a _jerk_! "I should have known you'd gloat over my nakedness!" she growled at him.

"Do you see me gloating?" Mamoru said, rolling his eyes. She was still fighting with him, as per usual, even when she was naked and helpless in the middle of Juuban? He smiled slyly. "But now that you mention it," he allowed himself a moment of gloating and then he became serious again. Maybe she had just been robbed and the person did hurt her, just took her clothes. That would account for her embarrassment...

"Fine! Then get me some _clothes_!" she wailed at him, the situation hitting her hard again. Mamoru could be her only hope. She had no way of getting home or to one of her friend's homes without someone spotting her. It was broad daylight!

"Wait here and I'll go home and grab some clothes," Mamoru said, backing off hurriedly. He could go to his apartment and grab something. As if he didn't have enough troubles, he now had to deal with a naked teenager, who had probably been attacked and robbed...though she hadn't _looked_ bruised or anything...he coughed in embarrassment, tripping over a bin as he backed away. In fact, Usagi looked good. Really good. Especially for a girl of her age. His rapid thoughts were interrupted as his nemesis shrieked her lungs out.

"Nooooo!" Usagi scuttled forward to peer over the top of a pile of garbage, hiding her nakedness with her legs and arms. "You can't just _leave_ me here!"

"Okay, okay." Mamoru said, halting. She was probably right. Leaving such a young girl in a vulnerable state wouldn't be a good idea. Who knew what pervert would come along? His expression darkened. "I'll try and find a shop and buy you some clothes!" he told her, backing up again.

Usagi shrieked, blue eyes becoming tearful. "You can't leave me here at _all_!"

"How am I supposed to help you if I can't get you any clothes!?" Mamoru roared back, at his wit's end. Sobbing greeted him and he sighed, calming.

"Give me your shirt!" Usagi suddenly said, extending a hand in his direction.

"What?" The upper-classman said in surprise, blinking at her. Give her his shirt? That was an absolutely _brilliant_ idea-but unfortunately, he had a very _good_ reason for keeping his shirt on. He had several nasty-looking gashes across his torso from the Youma that had attacked a few days ago. If Usagi saw that, she'd freak! And he couldn't tell her he was Tuxedo Kamen. "No, no," he said hastily, running a hand through his dark hair in a harassed way. "We'll think of something else."

"What?!" The blonde practically screamed at him, forgetting her nakedness and leaping to her feet, wrath in her blue eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Accidental Nakedness  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #****1, 287, 315, 319 and 323 Combined: Response Fanfic. What if Usagi was getting dressed when a Youma attacked and she transformed without dressing-and then she _forgot_ and de-transformed in an alley? And what if the Senshi could only transform _once_ a day?! ****  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 2/5  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm still not inspired to write yet. LOL. I had a migraine last night and all today, and now my kitty is missing again! For the second time this week. Thank you for the reviews, they're appreciated and brighten up my life, which is actually quite miserable right now. :)

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**ACCIDENTAL NAKEDNESS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

Mamoru almost had heart-failure as Usagi's smooth white body stood there, trembling with rage. He couldn't help as his eyes moved over her body, the blue depths darkening.

Usagi gave an almighty screech as she realized what Mamoru was doing and she belly-flopped onto the pile of garbage, hiding herself from him. "You _pervert_!" she shouted at him, not realizing that her rear was still sticking in the air enticingly.

Mamoru groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes, muttering under his breath. "She's jail-bait! Jail-bait! Don't _look_, you moron!"

"Are you peeking?!" The blonde girl shouted at him furiously, cheeks blazing red from embarrassment. Why had he looked at her that way? Mamoru hated her, didn't he? But for a moment, she had the weirdest feeling she was being eyed like a particularly tasty treat, by a starving man.

"I'm _so_ not peeking! I swear." Mamoru told her, restraining the urge to stare through a crack in his fingers to see if the blonde's derri? was still viewable. She was fourteen! God, he was a dirty old man!

"Good!" She retorted, getting warily to her knees and crouching behind the garbage again. She felt a wrapper stick to her chest and brushed it off, wincing as she caught a whiff of herself. Why did garbage had to _stink_ so damn much? And what the hell was she going to do if Mamoru wouldn't help her? "Shirt!" she yelled at him, glaring.

"Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?" He said in a bewildered voice, trying to dispel image of a naked blonde from his mind and calm his hormones at the same time. Oh god, it wasn't working! He'd never be able to look at Usagi again without picturing her gorgeous body in the buff.

"I'm _naked_ you jerk!" Usagi howled at him in outrage. How the hell did someone forget something like that?! Her glare increased. If she was superman, she would have incinerated the creep by now by sheer force of her gaze!

"Oh, right," The handsome dark haired man said wryly, peeking over the top of his hand. The blonde was again crouched, arms and legs hiding her bare skin. He sighed in relief, then winced as he saw her furious gaze. Oh yeah, Usagi was going to kill him when she got her clothes back. "Okay, okay. Just don't freak out." he said placatingly, reaching for the bottom of his black t-shirt. He pulled it from the waistband of his slacks and yanked it over his head.

"Freak out?" Usagi said suspiciously, surprised by his words. It was nothing she hadn't seen before. "Why would I freak out?" she demanded. She'd seen her dad and Shingo without a shirt stacks of times-her breath sucked in sharply as Mamoru's shirt came of over his head, revealing his muscled chest and arms. If she'd seen him at the pool, or somewhere else, she would have grudgingly admitted to herself that her worst enemy had a body to die for and was drop-dead gorgeous to boot...but what had caught her horrified attention was the five deep cuts across his chest, going from his right shoulder, to just below his right pectoral. They looked inflamed and very new.

"_Mamoru_!" Usagi breathed, shocked. Her eyes went wide and her mouth began to tremble. Someone had hurt him-and bad. She half-rose, hand out-stretched, then halted as she remembered her state.

"It's fine, Usagi," Mamoru said awkwardly, feeling a rush of protectiveness as he saw the horror and caring in her expressive blue eyes. His worst enemy really was the most kind-hearted girl. Even if she _was_ an annoying ditz. "Catch." he said, throwing his shirt towards her.

The Senshi of the Moon stood up to catch the shirt, clutching it to her chest with a dark look as she saw Mamoru watching her again, with that look in his eyes that was beginning to become familiar. She flushed and glared at him, then turned her back and pulled it over her head.

Wow, that girl looked delicious even from the back! Mamoru gaped at her behind and long slender legs a moment before his shirt covered her down to her upper thighs. Never in his life had he wanted to be a piece of material that much! He was actually jealous of his own t-shirt! He rolled his blue eyes and groaned, trying to ignore the way his body was responding. He slapped his forehead with his hand, eyes closed tight. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

Usagi looked up from pulling the shirt down over her thigh's and saw that Mamoru was standing there like a statue, eyes closed. He seemed to be muttering something over and over and looked like he was in some kind of distress! The blonde hesitated, then hurried over to his side, skirting the garbage. He had given her his shirt! What a nice guy. She beamed at his face, then her eyes fell to his chest again and she bit her lip.

Stopping right in front of him, Usagi hesitantly reached out and touched one of the cuts, jerking her hand back when Mamoru flinched and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. He took in her guilty face and then he looked her over swiftly, feeling a brief rush of bewildering satisfaction that she was wearing his clothes against her skin. He blinked at her blushing face, astonished by the thought. Had he just felt...possessive of the Odango Atama? Nah, it couldn't be!

"Sorry." Usagi said awkwardly, hands behind her back. Without her knowing, the movement pulled the shirt taut across her breasts, making Mamoru's eyes zero in on her chest again. She noticed and scowled.

The dark-haired man jerked his eyes back for the fifth or so time and cursed himself silently for a fool. This was his enemy! His enemy who was a lazy, klutzy pig. His enemy who was also completely naked but for his shirt...no underwear... "Oh for god sakes!" he shouted, disbelievingly.

She shied away from him, wondering what she'd done. She felt a draft and flushed again, wishing she had some underwear. Okay, now that she was partially dressed, how was she going to get home? "Mamoru? How do I get home?"

"Huh?" He said, looking back at her with an irritable scowl. Why was he suddenly loosing control of his body-and over his worst _enemy_ no less!? Was there no justice in the world? When she stared at him trustingly, with those big blue eyes, he felt his desire for her drain away. She was young and vulnerable and trusting him to help her. How could he be thinking about her body at a time like that? He was Tuxedo Kamen and it was his duty to help the helpless...or naked, as the case may be. He suddenly found the situation humorous and grinned in amusement, eyes lightening. "How _are_ we going to get you home, Odango?" he wondered aloud.

"Figure something out! I'm getting a draft!" she snapped back, eyes flashing. So much for being a hero. He gave her his shirt and then he didn't have a clue where to go from there. Wait-she suddenly remembered her communicator inside her sub-space pocket and her expression crumpled into shock and disbelief. She could have called the Senshi the whole time! "You _idiot_!" she shrieked at herself. She stomped her foot in anger when she realized that she had _also_ forgotten the Luna Pen!

"Hey!" Mamoru said, charitable feeling going out the window as her embarrassed look faded into a death-glare. What had he done now?

"No, no! I was talking about _me._" Usagi said hastily, stepping forward and grabbing his arm as he half-turned to leave. She felt his warm skin under her fingers and her heart began to beat faster as a strange feeling filled her. Her eyes trailed over his arm up to his shoulder and then over his chest, a strange butterfly sensation in the pit of her stomach. She licked her lips and then looked up into his eyes, surprised to find them blazing into her own with an indefinable look in the blue depths.

"Usagi," he growled at her, fighting back the hunger he had felt at her innocent desire. She was looking at him, not like an enemy or a child, but like a girl coming into womanhood. He suddenly wondered if he'd been correct with her age and a need filled him. "How old are you?" he demanded, eyes burning into hers.

The blonde swallowed at his look, not completely understanding it, but feeling a building excitement. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling, it was all so new... "I'm fifteen." she said faintly.

Damn. Mamoru sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes for a moment. She was still too young...what was he thinking? This was Odango Atama!

"Almost sixteen." The blonde went on, bewildered by his behavior. His eyes snapped open and she was treated to a narrowed-eyed intent look.

"How close?" The upperclassman muttered, fists clenching. He could feel the hand on his arm acutely and he was fighting his own body. She was so damn _tempting_! She also wasn't the enemy any more. He just didn't view her as the same young girl he always fought with. She had a body to kill for, she was really quite beautiful and-

"A month," She said, biting her lip. She was confused as to why she was being asked her age, but decided to be charitable with the guy that had rescued her. Well...partly rescued her. She was still half-naked in an alley!

-_And_, she was almost legal age! Mamoru was absolutely stumped at the triumph that filled him and before he knew it, he was reaching for her, hands closing about her waist and hauling her against his frame.

"What?" Usagi gasped, stunned by the feeling coursing through her as she was held snugly against Mamoru's body, feeling even inch of him. Her hands splayed over his chest in an automatic reaction to being pulled so fast, her legs feeling the soft material of his slacks. His face was so close to hers now, eyes betrayed triumph and satisfaction. What on earth? She opened her mouth to say something-anything to dispel the feeling of excitement building inside her-but he beat her to it.

"Close enough," Mamoru said, eyes glittering. He jerked her up flush against him, one hand in the base of her back, the other going behind her neck. He studied her startled expression for a moment and then he smiled and his head moved in swiftly, lips capturing hers.

Usagi couldn't have been more shocked if he'd punched her! As Mamoru kisses her, she first felt shock, then amazement, then a strange sense of completion along with excitement. Somehow, kissing her felt so very right...and the butterfly's in her stomach returned. She melted against him, letting him part her lips with his own and touch his tongue to hers.

There was a sense of coming home in their kiss and Mamoru felt as if he'd somehow fulfilled his destiny. As strange as it sounded in his mind, kissing Usagi had a sense of completion. Of a bond being completed. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way, but she was letting him kiss her, an occasional moan escaping her mouth. Her fingers curled into his chest, then up around his shoulder, pressing herself closer.

And Mamoru...well, he _was_ a guy!

He had a partially-naked girl in his arms and before he knew what he was doing, his hand was moving down from the base of her back to the smooth flesh of her derriere.

Usagi's eyes went huge and she jerked her mouth from Mamoru's with a gasp. "Hands! Hands!" she yelled, slapping behind her. His hand left her rear and she glared at him. "Look here, you pervert! You just don't touch people like that!"

"Why not?" he grinned at her, amused by her reaction. Usagi was refreshingly unspoiled, compared to other girls her age.

"I'm naked there!" She yelled at him, blushing brightly under his stare. His expression was a curious mixture of tenderness, lechery and amusement. Now that she knew what he was thinking when he got _that_ look in his eye, she could tell what he was thinking.

"And?" Mamoru said, chuckling. His deep blue eyes laughed at her and he saw her glare deepen. Okay, maybe not a good thing to be teasing her about.

Usagi spluttered at him in anger, trying to think of a witty retort. He was so frustrating!

"Hmm," The dark-haired man said, staring into her eyes. His hands slid down over her back to rest over one hip possessively. This girl was his now-she just didn't know it yet. "How on earth am I going to get you out of this alley with no pants on?"

Usagi gaped in horror, remembering exactly where they were. Was it not bad enough that he had to grope her...but grope her in _public_, when anyone could glance into the alley any moment? "You get me home, Mamoru!" she ordered, thumping him on the chest. She glared balefully at him when he grinned and didn't move. "I'm _naked._" she stressed to him, biting her lip. Did the man not know when to be serious?!

"I noticed," The grin widened wolfishly and then Mamoru reluctantly let her go, hands deliberately sliding over her hip in the process.

"Pervert." Usagi muttered, stepping back and crossing her arms. She didn't notice as the hem of the shirt lifting up tantalizingly, but _he_ did.

Mamoru chuckled again, eyes sardonic. Who would have thought that he'd be attracted to the Odango Atama? She no longer seemed an annoying School girl anymore, but something else. A girlfriend maybe? His eyes became thoughtful as he scanned the alley for something to cover Usagi with. Maybe some old throw-away pants would do...

"I'm _not_ wearing some moldy old pants!" She yelled at him, knowing what he was thinking when she saw him staring around at the garbage piles.

"Beggars can't be chooser's-and you have only a shirt to your name, Odango," he said warmly, looking her up and down appreciatively. "_My_ shirt". he added in satisfaction.

Usagi eyed him warily, inching back. He looked so darn possessive when he mentioned her in his shirt. Just what were his intentions? She sure as hell didn't view him as her enemy anymore! Maybe a boyfriend? The blonde looked at her nemesis with new eyes and then she smiled. Mamoru as a boyfriend certainly wasn't as disgusting as she would have thought it a mere half an hour ago.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her, reaching up to touch her cheek lightly. To his delight, she leant into his warmth, before remembering who he was and jerking back. Oh well, they could work on that part later.

"Nothing, jerk." Usagi muttered, turning her face away distractedly. She was so confused! Mamoru seemed like another person now, none of his usual cutting remarks and or cold gazes. And she didn't know if she _wanted_ that drastic a change yet. He was still a lot older than her and she had to think about the new sensations his touch was causing within her. Being attracted to Mamoru could be dangerous. She had to think about the Senshi, the Princess and the Dark Kingdom. If they became close, he might get hurt...and how could she possibly tell him she was Sailor Moon?

"Odango," Mamoru said ruefully, finishing his perusal of the alley. There was nothing she could wear and that only left one more thing. Unless... "Would you be willing to wait for me here until I bought a pair of pants?" he asked her, smiling at her angry expression.

"You're going to leave me here, half naked?!" she shrieked at him, stamping a foot. The hem of the shirt flew up and Mamoru got an eyeful. "Gahhhh!" The blonde screeched, batting the shirt down and backing up when she saw Mamoru's eyes darken. She knew that look now!

"Come here, Odango," He said sikily, stalking towards her.

"No, no! I'm meeting the girls in twenty minutes!" she yelled, handing her hands out to keep him away.

Mamoru stopped dead, rolling his eyes. Oh good lord, he'd been reduced to stalking her like some corny b-rated movie villain. All that was missing was the cloak, the moustache and the evil laugh! "Get a hold of yourself." he muttered under his breath, slapping his forehead.

"I'll wait for the pants!" Usagi added, backing up another small step. She felt so damn vulnerable without most of her clothes and the t-shirt had a distressing habit of revealing too much skin at the most innocent movements!

"Okay, I won't be long," The dark-haired man said, half-turning to leave. He hesitated, then gestured for her to crouch down behind a pile of garbage. "Go hide."

Usagi did as he said, blue eyes uncertain. She huddled behind the closest pile, throwing a look about her to see if there was someway someone could come up behind her. "I don't like this," she whimpered, her arms going about her knees protectively.

"I don't like it _either._" The handsome dark-haired man muttered, eyes narrowing. Could he really leave her like this? Half-naked was still _almost_ naked and some pervert might come into the alley for a quick pee. His fists clenching, Mamoru looked at Usagi's scared face and came to a decision. He _couldn't_ leave her and he really didn't know where the closest clothes store was. "Usagi," he said quietly, walking over to her, body stiff.

"Yes?" The blonde's voice was hopeful, as were her eyes as he stopped before her. She got to her feet and waited. Maybe he wasn't going to leave her after all?

"There's just _no_ way in _hell_ I'm going to leave you here half-naked while I try to find a pair of pants for you!" he said forcefully, reaching out for her. He pulled her into his arms, smiling slightly at her squeak of surprise. Usagi was just so _cute_! Why had he never noticed it before?

Blue eyes widening, Usagi rested her cheek against Mamoru's warm chest, a hand going over his heart. He wasn't going to leave her! She gave a great sigh of relief and relaxed against him as his arm went about her waist, the other sliding around the back of her neck.

Mamoru's hand tightened on her waist, his heart beginning to thump uncomfortably. Could he really do this? Put her life in such danger? But there was no other way. "Usagi," he said again, voice determined. "There's something I need to tell you."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Accidental Nakedness  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #****1, 287, 315, 319 and 323 Combined: Response Fanfic. What if Usagi was getting dressed when a Youma attacked and she transformed without dressing-and then she _forgot_ and de-transformed in an alley? And what if the Senshi could only transform _once_ a day?! ****  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 3/5  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm sure my migraine will go down sometime this week and allow me to write new Chapters for **'Burning Brightly'** and **'A Kiss In The Dark'**. I already know where I'm going with the later. :) This Chapter is more romantic and yes, Mamoru shows her his secret identity.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**ACCIDENTAL NAKEDNESS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

* * *

"What?" Usagi whispered, a slight frown starting between her eyes. What on earth did he have to tell her that he sounded so serious?

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen." Mamoru said clearly, arms tightening about the blonde as she went dead still. She didn't say anything for a long moment and he pulled back from her, to see a shocked expression on her pretty face. He sighed. Usagi had a big crush on Tuxedo Kamen, as all the world knew. Maybe finding out her worst enemy was the guy she had a yen for was too much-

"I don't believe you!" She burst out, eyes narrowing on his. She was as stiff as a rod in his arms. "How _dare_ you joke about something like that, Chiba Mamoru!" she continued, fury filling her. She saw his uncertain look fade into anger and briefly wondered why he was looking so furious when it was _he_ that had lied. How dare he say he was Tuxedo Kamen!

"_I'm serious._!" The dark-haired man gritted out through his teeth. He should have expected that she'd react this way. Tuxedo Kamen was her hero. Her crush. He could do not wrong! Mamoru groaned, closing his eyes briefly. He was fighting against himself, for god sakes.

"So am I, you utter creep!" Usagi hissed, struggling free of his arms. When his grip loosened, she shoved hard at his chest, making him stumble back a few feet. He stood there, looking utterly bewildered and yet anger was clear in those eyes. Her fists clenched and she fought the urge to punch him. Mamoru must have found out that she had a major crush on Tuxedo Kamen and decided to use it against her. Why the hell had he brought it up _now_, of all times. If she could have stormed out of that alley, she would have done so-but unfortunately, she was almost naked!

"Why would you say that! I thought we were getting along better!" she almost wailed at him, feeling betrayed.

"I'm not lying, Usagi," Mamoru calmed with difficulty, running a hand over his face in a distracted manner. She looked so damned betrayed! And he wasn't lying. He took a step towards her, but she backed off warily. Great; just when they had discovered a new relationship, he had to screw it up by telling her a truth. Well, there was only one way to fix this.

The blonde girl stamped her foot, ignoring when the hem of shirt flew up. Mamoru groaned at her, slapping his forehead. Slowly, she blushed. "Stop that! This is serious!" she told him irritably, trying to force the color from her cheeks. She pushed the hem of the shirt down forcefully, bringing her breasts into sharp relief against the material.

"Stop that!" He echoed her, gaping. Was she trying to give him a heart attack or something? "I'm trying to be honest with you here, Odango, because there's only one way we're going to get you out of this alley without anyone seeing you!" he shouted at her, incensed. She was utterly distracting in nothing but his shirt and she was still blushing, making her look even more enticing. He was sure he could come up with a _lot_ of ways to make her blush.

He leered at her, before he could stop himself.

"Quit that look, pervert!" Usagi screeched at him, backing against the wall. To her shock, Mamoru followed her swiftly and she found herself pinned between him and the cold bricks.

"Stay _still_-and quit tugging at that shirt before you pop out the top!" he said thickly, indicating how the shirt was falling off of one of her slender shoulders. It _was_ rather to big for her. And he found himself quite happy that he was pressed against her every curve, her blushing face only centimeters from his own.

"Hey!" she yelped, flabeghasted by how swiftly she had been pinned-and his comment about the shirt. Oops? She hadn't even noticed it was coming off the shoulder! Wait, she was angry with him. Her face darkened. "Look buddy, you don't just go around saying you're Tuxedo Kamen!"

"I didn't say it to get into your pants!" Mamoru said with exasperation. He quickly kissed her, sucking her lower lip into his mouth before moving his face away again. He grinned at her dazed look. Hmm, he'd have to remember that one.

Usagi gulped at the warm look in his eyes, mind in chaos from that last kiss. Wow, he sure was built...she could feel every muscle in his chest against her breasts. "Why would you want to get into my pants?" she muttered, confused. Then she caught his meaning and blushed bright red. "_Mamoru_! _Pervert_!" she screeched at him, hands flying up to shove at his chest.

The upperclassman caught her hands and pressed them against the wall on either side of her head, making her helpless. "Deafening me is not a good start to a relationship" he admonished gently, rubbing noses with her. She flushed brighter and he chuckled. "Seriously, Odango Atama, I'm trying to start our new relationship off on a good foot, but you're making it _very_ hard"

"We have a new relationship?" she whispered, an involuntary smile curving her lips. The way he was trapping her there was really getting to her and she couldn't help feeling excited. The way he kept touching her too was _very_ distracting.

"Are you that dense?" he wondered aloud, staring at her thoughtfully. Maybe she _was_ very innocent and didn't know what was going on between them.

Usagi's hesitant look turned into fury. "Now I'm _dense_?!" she growled at him, blue eyes narrowing.

"Okay, not a good choice of words," Mamoru grinned at her sheepishly. It was too easy to fall back into their old pattern.

"Definitely _not._" she retorted, still glaring at him balefully. "Now let me go and get me out of here! The girls are expecting me any minute"

"You can't go like that. You're going to a little late," He drawled, grin widening. He stepped back and let her go reluctantly. Why was it they both kept forgetting what the situation was and _where_ they were?

"If you want to have a truthful relationship, then tell me you _aren't_ Tuxedo Kamen." she told him, folding her arms. Meanwhile, her mind was in chaos. Mamoru wanted a truthful relationship, but she had a _big_ secret. Could she really tell him she was Sailor Moon?

"I'd be lying-" Mamoru started, as if obeying her command. Then he made a gesture with his hand and a perfect red rose fell into it from thin air. Usagi gasped in shock and he bowed to her rather ironically. "-if I said I _wasn't_ Tuxedo Kamen." With the last word, he transformed into his alter-ego, clock swirling about him.

Usagi couldn't believe it. She almost fell over in shock when the rose had dropped into Mamoru's hands, so reminiscent to something having been hidden in a sub-space pocket. But when he actually transformed into her crush, Tuxedo Kamen, she felt herself tumbling backward into a pile of garbage, legs and arms flying everywhere. Everything went fuzzy, then she felt a draft and something soft covered her face.

Tuxedo Kamen completed his transformation and threw the stunned blonde a devilish grin. To his shock, her blue eyes sort of rolled up in her head and she tumbled right into a pile of garbage, cans and bottles scattering everywhere. "Usagi!" he gasped, hurrying forward. He paused a moment when he realized that his shirt was up over her head, revealing absolutely _everything_ to his gaze, and then he was pulling the material down to look at her anxiously. "Usagi?" he said urgently, patting at her white face. Her eyes were closed and she didn't immediately open them. Oh god, the shock had been too much and she'd fainted!

"_I don't believe it_!" Usagi suddenly howled at the top of her lungs, eyes flying open.

The hero stumbled back, falling onto his butt ungracefully. The blonde was staring at him with ferocious blue eyes, fists clenched. "Believe it" he retorted before he thought, anger filling him.

"I have a _crush_ on you!" she screeched, covering her face with her hands.

"And you've kissed me too!" he bellowed back, glaring.

"You don't understand!" Usagi burst out, removing her hands from her face. He was Tuxedo Kamen and _she_ was Sailor Moon! They were _enemies_. The Senshi didn't trust him and he was looking for the Rainbow Crystals for his own reasons. They couldn't be together as Usagi and Mamoru or Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"I want to understand." Tuxedo Kamen said, thumping the ground with his fist. Usagi's reaction was going _way_ beyond the anger she would have felt at finding out her nemesis was Tuxedo Kamen. He pushed himself up and crouched there, eyes on her face warily. The blonde looked stunned now, but also looked as if she wanted to burst into tears.

"Oh god! Oh god!" The blonde wailed, scrambling out of the garbage and flashing Tuxedo Kamen in the process. She stood above him, lips trembling. She had to get out of there before he found out!

"What's _wrong_?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, jumping to his feet and staring into her blue eyes. Something was really wrong, but he couldn't think WHAT. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Just tell me," he said softly.

"I-I _can't._" Usagi said yanking her shoulders from his grasp. She backed off, stumbling over a pile of garbage, but kept going.

"Usagi-" Tuxedo Kamen said with concern, following her helplessly.

"Stay back!" The blonde said, holding out a hand to ward him off. She came to the end of the alley and her back pressed against the wall. "We can't do this. We can't kiss each other. We have to go back to what we were" she moaned, face crumbling.

"But why?" Tuxedo Kamen couldn't understand what was going on. One moment they had been kissing passionately, then he had revealed his secret identity and now they were arguing. Damn, why had he transformed? He should have left her and bought a pair of pants. He ruined it all-but she was overreacting way too violently. "Is it so bad that you have a crush on me?" he asked her, tone gentle.

"No, that's not it at all." Usagi said, pressing her back more firmly against the wall as if it could absorb her. "Mamoru," she said slowly. "Do you trust Sailor Moon?"

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen said, stunned. Where had _that_ come from?!

"Everyone knows you _like_ her, but do you _trust_ her and the Senshi?" She asked desperately, needing to know. Everything hinged on his answer. Her eyes rested hopefully on his face, as it became closed and hard.

"No, I don't trust her and the Senshi," Tuxedo Kamen said, voice cool. What this had to do with he and Usagi, he had no idea. "We have different goals."

Usagi's face fell and she gripped the bricks behind her with her fingers. He didn't trust her. And if he found out she was Sailor Moon, everything would be ruined. She forced a smile to her lips and pushed herself away from the wall. "Okay, Tuxedo Kamen, get me out of here." she said faintly, walking towards him.

Tuxedo Kamen hesitated, feeling something was very wrong. "Usagi-" he began, but she stopped in front of him and placed a finger over his lips to prevent him saying any more.

"Just get me home, will you?" The blonde said wearily, head drooping. She wanted to cry so bad just then, but she couldn't let him see. So much for a new relationship, with someone she had always been wildly attracted to, but never knew.

"Right," Tuxedo Kamen said, hiding his troubled blue eyes behind his mask. He swiftly removed his long cloak and wrapped it securely around her, touching her cheeks gently with his fore-fingers. Why did he feel as if they were never going to kiss again? "Usagi." he murmured, eyes boring into hers. He wouldn't let this be it, no matter what had caused the rift between them. He swept the blonde into his arms, a hand under her legs, the other behind her back and then he dipped his head a kissed her gently.

Usagi kissed him back just as gently, an arm going about his neck. She fought back the tears and wished that Mamoru could take it back.

"This isn't over." He told her, tone determined. He crouched slightly, then leapt to the top of the alley and began to race across the roof tops. All the while, he was wondering what had upset Usagi so much...and if he could _possibly_ get her into her house without her parents finding out she was butt naked! Despite himself, he grinned.

Usagi glanced up at his face and caught the amused grin spreading over his face. What was so damn funny? "What are you thinking?" she demanded.

"I was thinking about how to get you in your bedroom without your parents coming to their own conclusions," The hero's grin broadened. "Think about it. You're butt naked with only a man's shirt and my cloak around you and you'll be arriving at your house, in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen."

Usagi's eyes widened and she groaned. Oh god! It was almost _worse_ than arriving home without any clothes on! Her parents were going to think she was doing IT with a super hero! "I'm too young to have done the dirty with Tuxedo Kamen!" she wailed, covering her face.

Tuxedo Kamen gaped at her words and almost dropped her, but he recovered and continued jumping from building to building. "What the hell did you learn that phase?!" he demanded of her, amused despite his shock.

"Late night TV?" The blonde said sheepishly, peeking through her fingers. Whew, he was smiling!

"Besides, Odango Atama," he drawled, smirking. "You're only a month off of being legal."

"So _that's_ what you mean!" she screeched at him, going red. His comments of earlier, before kissing her, suddenly made sense. "_That's_ why you wanted to know how old I was?!" she went on, hideously embarrassed. Mamoru could have just kissed her, but he obviously wanted a lot more. She suddenly struggled in his arms, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Help! I've been kidnapped by a maniac with designs on my virtue!"

"Do you want me to drop you?" Tuxedo Kamen said pleasantly, really tempted. Of course he had bloody deigns on her virtue! He was a hot-blooded guy, with a naked girl in his arms!

"No! _No_, I was just joking!" Usagi wrapped her arms about his neck in a death-grip, smiling slightly. He was _still_ Mamoru and he might be serious!

"Good," Tuxedo Kamen said, grinning. "Although, It'd be amusing to watch you creeping from yard to yard in the buff." he mused, picturing it clearly.

"Mamoru!" Usagi gasped, cheeks flying with color. She too could picture it and it wasn't funny! She glared into his eyes through his half-mask, only centimeters from her own. "This isn't funny!" she berated him, blue eyes stormy.

"Of course it is, Odango," Tuxedo Kamen whistled a jaunty tune from between his teeth, smile rather malicious. "And be assured that I'm _never_ going to let you forget it." Well, he'd let her forget it one day, far in the future and he thought it was rather sweet that Usagi kept calling him Mamoru, even thought he'd transformed. A tender warmth spread through him and he couldn't resist kissing the top of her head quickly.

"Think of the most embarrassing incident in your life and times ten. That's exactly how I feel right now!" The blonde moaned, hiding her face in his shoulder. She felt him kiss her head and smiled, feeling all warm inside. They could work this out! This was a man she had a crush on and had been her enemy, but now was something a lot more. All she had to do was keep her secret identity from him.

"Which one now?" Tuxedo Kamen said, pausing on a roof top in Usagi's suburb. He was around the area that he always crashed into her, on her way to School, but he really had no idea where she lived.

Usagi's head rose and she stared around, then pointed to the right. "That way," she said, biting her lip. How exactly _were_ they going to get her in the house? She could think of the implications of Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen once he left. She might even have to tell the Senshi...she gave the dark haired man directions and settled back into his arms comfortably. It was strange...but she had never felt so safe, even in Tuxedo Kamen's arms when he had rescued her in battle. Knowing who it was behind the mask made all the difference. But would Mamoru feel the same if he ever found out she was Sailor Moon? Somehow, she doubted it, given his response of earlier. He didn't trust the Senshi. They had different goals. She sighed.

"We're here." Tuxedo Kamen said quietly into her ear, pausing on the roof across the street from her house. His arms tightened about her protectively and he didn't want to let her go.

Usagi gasped as she came out of her thoughts and realized she was already home. Now, the heck were they going to get her inside without her parents or anyone else seeing that she was almost naked? "How do we get me in?" she muttered, looking left and right. Her dad's car was in the drive, so going in the front door was a no. Her eyes zeroed in on her window. Perfect!

"I left my window open for Luna!" she said triumphantly. "Can you get me up there without anyone seeing you?" she asked Tuxedo Kamen doubtfully.

"Oh ye of little faith!" Tuxedo Kamen responded, discarding his idea of dashing hell-bent-for-leather across the road. It _was_ daylight. He grinned. "Okay, I'll fly across the road," he said, abruptly suiting actions to words. They landed on the roof of Usagi's house noiselessly and he put her down, both creeping to the edge of the roof, keeping low. "That's your room?" he stage-whispered, feeling mischievous.

"Yep," Usagi grinned at him, also feeling mischievous. She shifted the cloak about her, glancing left and right to see if any of her family were walking around outside.

"Okay, hang on," Tuxedo Kamen reached for her, pulling her into his arms and grinning at the sight. The blonde was wrapped up like an egyptian mummy, only her head peeking out, hair streaming down each side. "When we get inside, I want to know _exactly_ how you ended up in that alley naked." he warned her.

Usagi's eyed grew large and she looked away from his penetrating gaze. "Umm..." she said hesitantly.

"And don't give me that crap about not wanting to talk about it." he growled at her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I _don't,_" She said, blushing faintly. "I wasn't attacked." she went on.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed and he pulled back slightly to glare at her. "It's wasn't a _dare_, was it?" he demanded, unimpressed. If it _was_ some sort of dare, he'd tan her hide...them go onto more pleasurable things. He groaned at the thought of her bent over his lap, bare bottom in the air. Okay, he was trying to be serious and all he could think about was naked Usagi?

"You have that look again!" Usagi accused, glaring.

"Can I help it, now that I've seen you completely naked?" he groaned at her, lips moving towards hers. He gave her a deep, hungry kiss before jerking back and then turning. He plummeted off the side of the house and landed precariously on her window sill, then scanned the room warily before jumping inside and setting her down.

The Senshi of the Moon stepped away from him, lips still tingling from his kiss. Thankfully, her bedroom door was closed. She had, unfortunately, _completely_ forgotten one very important thing. Namely, _Luna_.

The cat opened her red eyes quickly when she sensed someone in the room, looking around sleepily. The trip to Ami's hadn't taken long and then the Senshi was off to meet the other girls at the Mall. Luna had thought that it was merely Usagi arriving in the room, since the girl had come in the window; but to her absolute shock, Tuxedo Kamen was standing there with the blonde, who was wrapped in his cloak. "Tuxedo Kamen?!" Luna yowled in shock. Then she clapped her paws across her mouth in shock. Oh shit!

Oh shit! Luna just spoke in front of Mamoru! Usagi went pale, eyes huge in her face.

"Did-" Tuxedo Kamen broke off, staring hard at the cat. "Did your cat just _speak_?!" he demanded incredulously. And then it hit him, as he looked from Usagi's shocked expression, to the small innocuous black cat, a golden crescent moon on it's forehead. Oh my god. It couldn't be...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Accidental Nakedness Revised  
Author: Princess Destiny  
****Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru ****  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #****1, 287, 315, 319 and 323 Combined: Response Fanfic. What if Usagi was getting dressed when a Youma attacked and she transformed without dressing-and then she ****_forgot_**** and de-transformed in an alley? And what if the Senshi could only transform ****_once_**** a day?! ****  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 4/5  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Wow, you all really like this Fanfic. I'm so happy! LOL. One more Chapter and it's completed. Be warned that there is heavy angst, but the Fanfic will end happily. Possibly in the near future, I might do a smutty Sequel.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? ****Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**ACCIDENTAL NAKEDNESS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

* * *

A shocked silence filled the room, as Mamoru's mind went into complete chaos with the possibilities and Luna and Usagi hoped that he would laugh it off. 

"You talked." Tuxedo Kamen went on, voice flat. He looked at Usagi, who was trembling and pale within his cloak. The blonde had a talking cat, with a golden crescent moon and he could clearly recall having seen Sailor Moon with a cat occasionally after a battle.

This was Sailor Moon's cat...

Which meant...

"Mamoru-" Usagi began in a small voice, not knowing what was going on inside his head. His eyes though, they looked so cold and betrayed. He had figured it out and was even more furious because he had shown her his secret to protect her and she had said _nothing_ about being Sailor Moon!

"Mamoru?!" Luna said, stunned again. There was no use keeping quiet when Tuxedo Kamen had already seen her speak. He was no fool. And he was Usagi's nemesis, Chiba Mamoru! "Good god, Usagi-Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru?"

"That's right," The hero said colourlessly. The girl he had strong feelings for now, was his enemy again. Sailor Moon and he were both after the Rainbow Crystals and had different reasons for collecting them. The Princess had asked it of him and he would do it.

"Mamoru, please-" The girl begged, extending a hand towards him pleadingly, but he moved out of her reach.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Tuxedo Kamen said icily, staring at her with hard blue eyes. Why hadn't she told him? _Why_?

"I couldn't!" The blonde burst out, tears starting in her eyes. Their budding relationship was over before it had really started. He hated her. "That's why I asked you if you trusted Sailor Moon!"

So she had...Tuxedo Kamen's expression did not soften. "I'll be taking my cloak back now." he said to her coldly, extending a gloved hand. She sobbed and his hand wavered, then stiffened.

"You turn your back first, young man!" Luna growled at him, red eyes wrathful. "Or did you forget that she was naked under there?"

Mamoru and Usagi both flushed, eyes skittering nervously away from each other.

"Oh...sure," The hero said stiffly, turning his back on them both. He crossed his arms and tried not to yell or punch a hole in the wall. He was shocked and angry and feeling very betrayed. Here, he had done the huge sacrifice to save a girl he didn't even really _like_ and she must have been laughing at him the whole time. Who knew that Usagi was such a good actress?

Had she already known that he was Tuxedo Kamen and somehow staged that 'accident' in the alley? His blood burned at the thought, and his teeth clenched tightly.

Usagi waited for a few moments, watching his tense back to see if he would peek. When he didn't, she quickly looked around her messy floor for something to throw on. Spying a pink robe that she sometimes wore over her pyjama's, the blonde scooped it up. She let the cloak slide from her shoulders, immediately missing it's warmth.

Oh, god, what did he think of her now? Everything was a huge mess. Did he think that her being naked in the alley was a trick to get him to tell her his identity as Tuxedo Kamen? The Senshi and he had never really gotten along, but he did save her in each battle...and she had thought perhaps that a warmth was developing between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

She bit her lip hard, as she tightened the belt on her robe and then padded over the carpet and clothes to his side. "Here, Mamoru." She handed it to him, their fingers brushing. Her eyes met his as he pulled the cloak from her and pulled it abut himself. He was a stranger, looking at her with those eyes. Where had Mamoru gone?

"I'll see in battle. I won't abandon you there if you need help." Tuxedo Kamen said, tone expressionless again. But his eyes glittered at her, reflecting all the rage and helplessness he was feeling. He had been betrayed and his feelings were thrust back in his face. Where was the trust he had wanted between them? She couldn't even tell him her secret. He turned to go, mouth hardening into an unforgiving line.

"Tuxedo Kamen," She said, eyes shinning with unshed tears. Her heart was breaking. "The Senshi can only transform once a day."

"Usagi!" Luna said, horrified that her charge had given away such a vital piece of information. So what if Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru? His treatment to her was cold as ice and he obviously felt that he had been betrayed somehow. He was the enemy!

"That's why was naked," The blonde went on in a despairing whisper. "I was getting changed in my room when the Youma attacked and I didn't have the time to dress. I forgot on the way home and de-transformed."

Ah, so that was how she ended up there naked! If he hadn't come along, she would have been helpless. His eyes closing, he sighed quietly, fists clenched at his side. Tuxedo Kamen did not regret going to her rescue, but he did regret that he had had to show her his secret to protect her and that he had discovered from another source, that Usagi was Sailor Moon. It hurt a lot that she had not told him, but in a way, he understood. Her words now made perfect sense. She had _known_ what would happen when he discovered her secret identity.

"Mamoru?" Usagi said, blinking back a tear, blue eyes locked on his back. He had not moved in a long moment.

"I need to think," Tuxedo Kamen said shortly, continuing to the window. He leapt onto the ledge and then turned his head slightly to look back at her, eyes indecipherable behind the half-mask. "Keep my shirt for now." he murmured, unable to summon a smile at the forlorn way his shirt drooped abut her form.

"_Mamoru_!" She screamed, running to the window as he disappeared upwards. She looked towards the roof, but he was gone. The blonde promptly burst into tears, never realising that Tuxedo Kamen was just above, listening.

* * *

He hadn't left her. 

It was hours later and the sun was going down, but Tuxedo Kamen had not left the roof of Usagi's house, somehow reluctant to part with the girl he was so angry with. This girl meant everything to him now, even more so because she was Sailor Moon. As Tuxedo Kamen, he had had feelings for Sailor Moon and Mamoru had discovered feelings for Usagi. Her window had been left open and he could hear her crying, but he could not go to her.

Her friends had rung, obviously to see what had happened to her, but the blonde had told her mother to tell them she wasn't feeling well. What an understatement! He too, felt sick to his stomach. The thing was, could he be with Usagi, if she was Sailor Moon. It was pretty obvious that her friends were the other Senshi, by process of elimination. He knew them. He'd fought with their Leader, become much closer to her because of a little accident with her transformation and he also was friends with Ami, Rei and Makoto.

Rei wanted to date him, Ami had studied with him in the library on occasion and Makoto...well, she'd tried to throttle him that time. Love scouts! Yeash!

The point was, he _knew_ them on some level, though the Sailor Senshi had been complete strangers. Could he get past that fact?

"I just don't know!" Tuxedo Kamen said, thumping his fist on his knee in frustration.

"Tuxedo Kamen?!" A voice exclaimed in shock.

The handsome man's face jerked in that direction, to see a small black cat standing a few feet away. She must have climbed that tree outside Usagi's window. How had she known he was there. His eyes glittered in the fading light. "Luna," he said tightly. "What do you want?"

"I had no idea that you were still here." The cat said with dignity, sitting down and staring at him with mistrusting eyes.

"Then what are you doing here?" he said sarcastically, not believing her. If she had come on Usagi's behalf-

"I come up here _every_ night, Mamoru," Luna growled, unimpressed with his manner. "It helps me thing-and besides, cats are nocturnal, you know." She finished ironically.

Should he believe her? Tuxedo Kamen sighed. She was probably telling the truth. How would she have known he was up there anyway? "Right," he murmured, looking away from her and up into the sky. The sun was going behind the horizon and the stars were beginning to come out.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" The cat asked pointedly, frowning at him.

Yes, the cat _frowned_. And she also talked. How very human. "So exactly how do you come into all of this?" Tuxedo Kamen asked her, avoiding her question.

"You're essentially the enemy. I don't think I should be telling you that sort of thing." Luna said stiffly, studying his profile. He obviously hadn't left and had been sitting there for hours

"Alright," He said suddenly. "I don't trust you and you don't trust me-so how about quid pro quo?"

Luna studied him for a long moment, then nodded. "That sounds reasonable," she said in approval. Something for something. He would learn more about the Senshi, but they would learn more about the mysterious man who saved Sailor Moon in battle. "I'll start."

"Okay" he said, blue eyes curious. He smiled slightly when the cat got to her feet and stretched, then walked over to him and sat down at his side.

"Why are you after the Rainbow Crystals?"

Tuxedo Kamen stiffened, then smiled wryly. "Going right for the throat, I see, Luna." he closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and stared out over the houses. "I'm collecting them for the Princess-" he began. To his astonishment, Luna hissed, then looked up at him urgently.

"The _Moon_ Princess?!" she demanded, voice filled with shock and hope.

Tuxedo Kamen reached up and removed his mask, giving Luna a penetrating look. "Now, just how do _you_ know about the Moon Princess?" he said, eyes narrowing.

"I was royal adviser in the Moon Kingdom!" Luna said, feeling excitement zing through her. Tuxedo Kamen knew the Moon Princess! Good god, just who _was_ he?

"Was?" Mamoru said, astonished. This cat knew the Moon Princess! The girl of his dreams.

"Before I say more, you tell me how _you_ know her?" Luna said sternly, wondering if she'd told him too much.

His eyes narrowed again and his lips hardened into a line. "That's personal." he said stiffly.

"I just told you a very pertinent piece of information, Chiba Mamoru!" The cat shouted at him.

Mamoru glared at her, then slowly relaxed. She was right... "I dream of her every night." he said quietly, eyes far away.

"You dream of the Moon Princes?!" The cat screeched in disbelief. Tuxedo Kamen, the man they thought of as their enemy was _dreaming_ of the Moon Princess? "What does she look like! What's her name! Where _is_ she?" she said desperately, her paws on his knee.

Blue eyes widened with astonishment. "Why do you want to know that? Don't you _know_?" he said suspiciously.

"I was in status for the last thousand years and my memories are...vague at best. I knew her, but...I can't seem to recall her features or her name." Luna said, frustration evident in her voice.

Mamoru could easily had gotten to his feet and left right then, but there was a truthfulness in the cat's voice that gave him pause. If she was telling the truth, then maybe she and he could find the Princess. "I haven't seen her clearly," he mused, twirling the half-mask between his fingers as he tried to recall his dream. "She's always standing on a balcony high above me, begging me to find the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Luna gasped at the mention of her Queen's sacred crystal. This man knew about the Silver Crystal! He dreamed of the Moon Princess. "Who the _hell_ are you, Chiba Mamoru?" She said harshly, swearing.

The dark-haired man seemed bemused that he was being sworn at by a cat, then he smiled sadly. "I have no idea. My family died in a car crash when I was five. My last name isn't even Chiba."

"I'm so sorry," Luna said awkwardly. "But the fact remains that you know _far_ too much to be a mere bystander in all this. Where did your transformation power come from?"

"If you I tell you, you tell _me_ how the Senshi transform." he warned her softly, eyes intent.

Luna growled under her breath, then reluctantly nodded. "Agreed."

"I was a normal guy, who went to Collage, studied to be a doctor and hung out with his best friend. Imagine my surprise when I started blacking out. Then one day, after a battle, I was holding a Rainbow Crystal in my hands and I suddenly knew I was Tuxedo Kamen. I suspected, of course...I'm not sure why..." he trailed off, looking rather lost. "And then there was the dreams of the Princess, which started after I discovered I was Tuxedo Kamen. I think the Rainbow Crystals had something to do with my transformation, but now I do it with a rose that always appears in my hands when I need it."

"Interesting," Luna murmured, lost in thought.

"Well?" Mamoru prodded gently, reminding the cat that she had to keep up her end of the bargain.

Luna took a deep breath, stepping down from Mamoru's knees. "Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon with a broach. The other Senshi-I _refuse_ to tell you their names until we can fully trust you-transform with wands"

No need to tell her he had already figured out who the Senshi were! "Wands? A broach?" Mamoru said, eyes wide with surprise. He suddenly recalled the golden broach he had seen Usagi always wear and he grinned. "No kidding? Odango's _broach_ turns her into Sailor Moon?"

"That's right," The cat said, rather disapproving of his nickname. "I don't know how they work, but they can call on the power of their planets."

"But the moon isn't a planet." Mamoru pointed out, frowning.

"I'm glad you agree!" Luna said, exasperated. "It's beyond me how Sailor Moon gets her powers, since the Moon Kingdom is long dead and the broach doesn't seem to work the same way as the Heshin wands."

"Luna, why are we here?" The upperclassman said suddenly, straightening. "I mean, what's our purpose? Why do we have powers?"

"To find the Princess and the Silver Crystal," The cat said promptly. "The Senshi are her guardians and we must protect her and the Crystal, when they are found."

His head swung sharply towards her. "The Senshi are the Princess' guardians?" he said urgently.

"Of course!" Luna said loftily, rolling her eyes. "I've always known it."

"Then, was I a guardian too?" he asked, voice low.

"No, certainly not! The guardian's of the Princess are all female." Luna laughed, amused.

"Then, where do I come into it?" he wanted to know. He wished he knew what his role was. Why he had been asked by the Princess in his dreams to find the Silver Crystal.

Luna had no idea. "I wish I knew," she said. What _did_ Mamoru have to do with the Princess; and who had given him his power and for what purpose? She looked up at the man seriously. "I don't know what role any of us have in this, but I do know that there's a girl inside with her heart in pieces."

"I know," Mamoru said gently, reaching out to rub the cat between the ears.

Luna stiffened, but allowed him to touch her...because he was going to be a big part in her charge's life from now on. She now knew why Tuxedo Kamen was after the Crystal, she knew him as Mamoru and he had a connection to the Princess. She could trust him for now. "She didn't want to be a Senshi, you know," she told him solemnly, feeling it was important to him. "I gave her that broach and her whole life changed. She had a best friend, Naru, but they barely speak now. She has the other girls, but there was always something different about Sailor Moon" she sighed. "She's really a very lonely girl."

"Lonely?" Mamoru echoed, not knowing how to feel. He knew loneliness acutely. "She has her friends, Rei, Makoto and Ami." he said, not letting on that he knew they were the Senshi.

"Well, yes," Luna said awkwardly, having forgotten that he did not know who the other Senshi were. "But Sailor Moon is the Leader of the Senshi and she has a great deal of responsibility on her shoulders that the other girls can't share."

"I see," he murmured. Yes, he saw all too clearly. Usagi could not have told him her secret, thinking that they were enemies. She had _known_ that they could never be together as Mamoru and Usagi or Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. He got smoothly to his feet. "I have to see her."

"Good boy," The small cat said approvingly. From her conversation with Usagi earlier, the girl was clearly almost in love with Mamoru-and he was in the exact same boat. The cat prided herself on being a good judge of character and Mamoru wasn't the enemy. "She might be at dinner." she warned.

"Then I'll wait." Came the soft reply.

Tuxedo Kamen leapt down from the roof to Usagi's windowsill. He saw from the empty room that Luna had been right and the blonde was at dinner. He sat down on the bed and made himself comfortable, briefly considering whether to put his mask on, then discarding the idea. He wanted her to see his face. He just hoped none of her family walked in!

* * *

Usagi shoved her food around her plate listlessly, eyes blank and red-rimmed. She knew her family were staring at her, but she couldn't summon a word. She was so depressed. He'd left her before they could even talk about it, the look in his eyes so betrayed. Just like the look she'd given him when she found he out he was Tuxedo Kamen. Why didn't he stay? 

"Usagi? If you're not going to ear that, you might as well go lay down, dear." Ikuko said gently, looking at her daughter with knowing eyes. It was about time Usagi fell for someone. Though it _did_ seem to be hurting the blonde more than it should. Usagi always felt deeply...

The girl looked up and nodded, head feeling like a lead-weight. She almost burst into tear again when she met her mother's eyes and saw understanding there. So, she knew it was trouble with a guy. Thank god, Usagi didn't need to explain, though the problem was a lot more complicated than her mother realised. "Thanks mom." she murmured, dropping her fork and getting to her feet.

"Wait a minute-Usagi doesn't want to eat?!" Shingo said, mouth gaping open.

"She really should eat," Kenji said disapprovingly, frowning over his glasses. Three solid meals a day lead to a healthy life-style!

The blonde hesitated and then nodded again, heading slowly form the room and up the staircase.

"We don't need to interfere," Ikuko said sternly, crossing her arms. "I know that look."

"What look?" Kenji demanded.

"Our little girl is having boy trouble," The blue-haired woman said, all misty-eyed.

Kenji's fork snapped in two. "A-_A boy_?!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Accidental Nakedness  
Author: Princess Destiny  
****Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru ****  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #****1, 287, 315, 319 and 323 Combined: Response Fanfic. What if Usagi was getting dressed when a Youma attacked and she transformed without dressing-and then she ****_forgot_**** and de-transformed in an alley? And what if the Senshi could only transform ****_once_**** a day?! ****  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 5/5  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2007**

**Comments:** Hi everyone ::Falls over:: I thought long and hard about how to end this Fanfic, over the years that I wrote the previous four Chapters. Nothing ever came to mind until today, on a perfect ending. Write a lemon ending? An angsty one? Have a Sequel? Nope, I decided that I would go for a **funny** ending. I hope that you all like it! I'm off to write the last Chapter of my Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic, **'Mine'**. And I will have a new Chapter for **'A Kiss In The Dark'** out this week also, as well as any one-shots I can do.

_**Chapter Note:**_ Additional things have been added to both Chapter Four and Five, due to the fact that I realised Usagi had handed over the cloak when she was supposed to be _naked _underneath. Some of Chapter Four was brought to the beginning of this one.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? ****Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**ACCIDENTAL NAKEDNESS**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

It had been ten minutes now and Mamoru's leg had been swinging up and down in a nervous manner, his arms crossed to keep him from nosing around Usagi's room. He wanted to know all about her... 

Deciding to face her, still in his tuxedo felt right somehow. As if he could tell her silently that he now trusted her with his identity. And besides, he might need a quick get-away if her family members came to say good-night or something.

There was a shuffling noise outside Usagi's door and he bolted upright, reading to leap out the window if it wasn't who he expected.

The knob turned and the door swung open, revealing Usagi. But she looked awful! He bit his lip as he saw her red eyes, pale face and drooping shoulders. Mamoru had done that to her. He got to his feet slowly, eyes locking on hers.

Usagi saw him a moment later and her shoulders straightened, her face regaining some of it's colour. He was here! He hadn't left her! "You came back." She whispered, eyes showing happiness. She was still wary about what he would say, but he had come back.

The blonde almost flew into his arms, but instead, she shut the door and walked quietly over to him, stopping a few feet away.

Mamoru couldn't help but answer with his own eyes, revealing how sorry he was that they had fought and the caring he felt for her. "Usagi-we need to talk."

"I know we do," The blonde whispered, averting her face so that he wouldn't see what a mess it was. To her surprise, she felt warm, gentle hands on her cheeks. Usagi's face was tilted up towards Mamoru's.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry." He murmured, wiping away the faint tracks of water on her soft skin. Her eyes were swollen and her face rather flushed, but she still looked so pretty to him. Beautiful even.

And at least now she was wearing clothes! It had been terribly distracting to see her naked, and somehow, her naked under his cloak was even worse.

"Mamoru, you don't have to be so kind, you know." The Senshi of the Moon said rather breathlessly, tempted to close her eyes and just enjoy his touch. But his hands pulled away and she felt bereft. She watched him carefully as the upperclassman backed towards her bed and sat down carefully, pulling his long cloak out of the way.

Mamoru patted the mattress beside him. "Come and sit down, Usagi." he said quietly, thinking about what they would say. Would they fight again? No, he did not wish that on either of them again. Usagi was Sailor Moon and he was Tuxedo Kamen, they had more important things to speak of than who betrayed who. He had kept his identity from her as much as she had hers.

If not for that transformation accident in the alley, who knew where he and the blonde would be standing in the scheme of things...

Usagi trailed over to the bed, feeling nervous and on edge. He had left her in anger, but now his touch was so tender and caring. What had changed? "You came back." she repeated her earlier comment, turning bewildered eyes upon his face.

The dark-haired man smiled slightly. "I never left actually. Luna and I have been having a long conversation on your roof."

"The roof?" She exclaimed, looking up towards her ceiling as if she could picture them there. "Luna spoke with you? I thought she was angry."

"Your guardian and I have come to a slight understanding." Mamoru said sardonically, running a hand through his hair in a distracted manner. "We spoke of Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi, as well as the Princess and the Crystal."

The blonde's mouth opened in shock, then closed without saying anything. If Luna had been so forth-coming, perhaps the cat trusted Tuxedo Kamen now? She wrapped her slender arms about herself for comfort, not sure what to even say to the tall man sitting beside her.

Should the kisses they shared even be mentioned?

Usagi peeked up from beneath her lashes and surprised an amused look on Mamoru's face.

"What are you thinking about, Odango Atama?" He said rather wickedly, having a _very_ good idea on what was going through her pretty head. He and Usagi had always fought, and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had always had a rather explosive chemistry.

Today, that chemistry and burst into flames!

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" he asked her slyly, turning his body so that he was facing her.

Usagi's hands twisted together on her lap and she slowly flushed bright red. "Idiot!" she muttered, extremely embarrassed. Not that she wouldn't have _loved_ to be kissed senseless once again by him, but they issued between them now. Barriers that they had to try and breach.

"I would be quite happy to." Mamoru went on with a straight face, eyes turning darker as they rested on her parted lips. Attraction shimmered between them like a tangible thing.

He gave her an absolutely beautiful, sexy smile that melted her on the spot. His hands went into the silky golden hair on either side of her head, and Mamoru tugged her face closer. "Come here," The dark-haired hero murmured, intent in his eyes. He had to kiss her. _Now_.

"Mamoru...wait, shouldn't we talk some more about this?" Usagi blurted out, lips centimetres from his. She simultaneously cursed herself for speaking just then, and breathed a sigh of relief that he had stopped. They _really_ needed to talk about this situation they were in. It looked like Mamoru had talked to Luna for a fair few hours after all, and the two of them had gone from enemies to something else very quickly. She frowned into his deep blue eyes.

The upperclassman groaned under his breath. So close! And then she had to say she wanted to have a conversation. Maybe she hadn't enjoyed their kissing as much as he had? He stared at her hard, noting her bright eyes, flushed cheeks and the way her tongue eagerly touched her lower lip as if anticipating the touch of his.

"Mamoru, I like you a lot." She blurted out, ending the romantic moment before it began.

The dark-haired man eyed her for a long moment, completely poleaxed. "You...do?" He said, a slow smile spreading over his face. Well, it wasn't a confession of love, but this was good enough. After all, he hadn't said the words himself. "I like you too."

But...

"Usagi, things aren't going to happen fast and we have a lot of issues between Tuxedo Kamen, the Senshi and the Dark Kingdom to sort out," He sighed deeply. "Not to mention the Princess we are all looking for."

"You're on our side now, for sure?" Usagi said, a smile brightening her face. Her eyes lit up with happiness.

It made Mamoru's heart ache to see her expression. She trusted him, and wanted to be with him. And he had told them a lot about himself. But it did remain that he was seeking the Silver Crystal for the Princess-and it had been himself that been asked, not the Senshi.

But for now, things could be good between them. He wanted to live for now, rather than what might happen in the future. The Dark Kingdom, the Princess, the other Senshi.

All of them didn't matter in this moment of time...only she did.

"Say, Usagi," Mamoru purred into her ear, "Want to go out with me?"

The blonde's mouth fell open in shock. Date? Mamoru? Tuxedo Kamen? And, oh my god, get to _kiss_ him officially? "_Yes_!" Usagi shouted gleefully. She hastily kissed him, then scooted around him and shoved her head out the window.

"Luna! I'm dating Tuxedo Kamen!" She bellowed.

"I'm happy for you!" The cat shouted back, rolling her red eyes skywards. Honestly, those two...

Mamoru dragged her back inside and planted his lips against hers, kissing her and trying not to grin. His arms wrapped about her shoulders and he held her tightly, thinking that he was the luckiest guy in the world-

The bedroom door suddenly slammed open, and Usagi's family tumbled inside.

Shingo's eyes were bright with curiosity as they rested on the hero. "This guy is Tuxedo Kamen? Yeah right! Like _the_ Tuxedo Kamen would date my air-headed sister."

Ikuko had her hands clasped before her bosom, eyes bright with happiness. "Oh darling, is this the boy you were pining after?"

But Kenji looked awfully homicidal, wielding a broom like a sword. "_What?!_ What did you say, Usagi? Dating!? Over my dead body, young man."

Mamoru stared at his girl's strange family and he backed away slightly, taking her with him. "Is it too late to change my mind?" He joked, tempted to carry her off into the night.

Besides...the way things were, he would probably be marrying into this bizarre family in a couple of years. Wow, had he really just had such a serious thought? He liked this girl a lot, maybe even more than that, but did he have a long future with her? Thinking about him and Usagi, and then Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, and their respective relationships, he thought that just maybe, he _did_ have a future with her.

A very long, complication, passionate, going to get naked together...future. Mamoru swallowed hard.

The small girl smacked him on the arm, wondering what on earth he was thinking to get that strange, hot, expression in his eyes. "No, you can't change your mind," she hissed into his ear. "Er-dad, this is Mamoru." She aimed this sentence towards her father, hoping to save her guy before any permanent bodily harm could come to him. The kind that would prevent future child-bearing. She flushed at this thought.

Intimate. With Mamoru?

"Chiba Mamoru, pleased to meet you," He said, walking towards her father, his arm still tight about her waist. His hand was ignored and Mamoru let it drop. "I'm also...Tuxedo Kamen." He went on awkwardly. Yeah, that had come out brilliantly!

The three stared at him like he was a maniac.

"Why would Tuxedo Kamen want anything to do with my sister?" Shingo accused him, crossing his arms.

"Shingo!" Usagi glared balefully. "I'm going to smack you over the head." Mamoru was just so sweet! She glomped his arm, trying to ignore the press of warm flesh against her breasts. The two exchanged a sideways glance, filled with meaning and promise. She wanted to see his naked chest again! Oh yeah!

"Stop it, you two." Ikuko scolded, looking from one child to the other.

"Tuxedo who?" Kenji said, angry and confused. "I don't care who you are, what are you doing in my daughter's room at this time of night?"

"Er..." Mamoru's mind went completely blank. He clutched the blonde closer to him and wondered what the hell to say in a situation like this. Did he blurt out that he was a really famous superhero, and had the man been living on the moon not to have heard of him? Make nice to the mother, who seemed very delighted to have him possibly joining the family? Grab Usagi and run like hell?!

Nooooo. A strategic retreat was fully in order! And he had to hope that Usagi wouldn't murder him by sun-up.

"She's already planning the wedding," The Senshi of the Moon muttered in his direction, flushing with embarrassment.

"Don't kill me!" The dark-haired man muttered back. He removed his hand and thrust his girlfriend towards the bosom of her family. "It's really late and I have class in the morning." His eyes rolled skywards and he thought that perhaps it would happen at some stage in the future...so... Tuxedo Kamen pulled a bouquet of perfect red blooms from thin air and placed them into Usagi's arms. "I really am a superhero." He told the three gawking family members.

"Usagi, I like you a lot, but I've got to go now," The superhero said seriously, slipping his half-mask over his eyes. He grinned at her baffled expression, blew her a kiss and left out the window before her father could commit homicide.

"Tuxedo Kamen, you are so _dead_!" Usagi howled after him. How could he leave them to face her family after pulling this stunt? A smile spread over her face. "But I really, really adore you anyway."

"Usagi, please explain. In small, concise sentences," Kenji said through his teeth, sinking down onto her bed as if his legs wouldn't support him.

"Yes dear, please do," Ikuko nodded, sitting beside her husband and patting his leg soothingly.

"Umm..." The blonde began, mind going blank. She stood there with the blooms in her arms, various scenario's going through her head. Would they freak when they found out she was a Senshi? Oh no, what if she got grounded?! Maybe telling them that was a very bad idea. Okay, so she would just tell them about Tuxedo Kamen.

"I er-Tuxedo Kamen and I are going to be dating." She finally blurted out, face red.

"You're only fifteen!" Her father raged, waving a fist. "I absolutely forbid it!"

Ikuko had a dreamy look on her face. "She's going to be sixteen soon, dear," She murmured. "And that is quite old enough to be dating."

"But how did this happen?!" Shingo demanded, looking disbelieving. "Usagi is a ditz! Tuxedo Kamen is a superhero and...and-way too cool to be interested in my sister."

"Hey!" Usagi growled, taking a threatening step towards her brother. "Watch what you say, you brat. Tuxedo Kamen and I have a very special relationship."

"But he likes Sailor Moon," Shingo crossed his arms and looked superior. "The whole world knows that those two are dating or something."

"Oh that...well, you see..." The Senshi of the Moon shuffled her feet, a panicked look on her face. Should she tell them? No, no, it was a bad idea. They had enough trouble thinking she was dating a superhero, but if they found out she was one too, she was in trouble.

Luna and the blonde exchanged a knowing look. This was something to be brought to their notice carefully and sometime in the far future. Preferably when she was legal age, and they couldn't lock her up in the house and throw away the key.

"Usagi! We heard what happened from Luna and came right away!" Sailor Mars' voice came from just outside the window. She leapt in, looking up at the people in the room simultaneously. The raven-haired girl blanched. "Oh no."

Sailor Mercury jumped in right behind her, ploughing into her friend. "Rei, why are you blocking the window?" She spotted Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo and her mouth dropped open. Oh, this wasn't good.

Jupiter was frozen on the window-sill, eyes huge. "Oh, hi there." She said in a strangled tone. "We can explain this."

"Did you come because you heard Usagi was dating Tuxedo Kamen?" Ikuko said in surprise, staring from her daughter to the Senshi. "You all know each other?"

He was dead! Tuxedo Kamen would find himself knocked over the head with a blunt object and tossed into the river! Usagi saw red as she realised the mess her new boyfriend had made in wake of his departure. Without him there, explaining things without revealing her secret identity were going to be impossible.

"We're ugh, friends with your daughter," Mercury murmured, stepping to the side to allow Jupiter inside the room.

"They're _dating_?!" Sailor Mars blurted out in shock, purple eyes goggling at her best friend.

"You didn't know?" Ikuko said, eyes intent. She wasn't a stupid woman, despite her mild manner. She noticed immediately that there was a Senshi absent, and the meaning of Tuxedo Kamen having a more than friendly interest in a certain blonde superhero. "Ah," Usagi mother sighed, making all the right connections. She looked to her daughter, promise of a long talk in her gaze. "I think we should leave them all to talk, you two."

Kenji found himself yanked firmly to his feet, Shingo's arm tagged on the way out, as Ikuko lead them to the open door.

"Wait just a minute!" Kenji shouted as the door was shut behind them.

"Well..." The four Senshi glanced at each other, wondering where to start.

"You're dating Tuxedo Kamen? How did this happen?" Sailor Mars abruptly began the conversation. She glared heatedly at her friend, not happy to be left out of something so important.

Usagi's head dropped down in defeat. She walked over to her dresser and placed the bouquet of flowers on it gently. Mamoru was going to be very unhappy with her for telling her Senshi everything, but she owed it to them. And besides, her eyes narrowed, he had skipped out! "It's a long story guys," She said, sitting on the bed and indicating for her friends to do the same.

"You know how we can only transform once a day?"

**The End**

* * *

**If you have a Sailor Moon Fanfic, of any pairing, please come on over to my Site and submit your story. We haven't had a fresh infusion of Sailor Moon Fanfics for a little while now. :)**

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

And there we go! I couldn't resist having a more humorous ending, as the beginning was humorous also and it was all getting way too angsty. I decided to have them say that they _**liked**_ each other, rather than love...since it's much more realistic this way. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
